


Step 1

by hazelandglasz



Series: Baby steps [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryder starts to see Unique<br/>Unique starts to let go of Wade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started to have feeling about this pairing, so I let my muse whispering in my hear ;)
> 
> Pairing : Ryder / Unique (I’m still undecided on the name : Rynique ? Unider ? Doesn’t matter really)
> 
> Might turn into a recurring theme, just so you guys know ;)

At first, Ryder doesn’t really pay attention to Unique.

Of course, he does realize that there is something different after their rendition of “Grease”, he’s dyslexic, not blind or stupid.

But at first, he merely thinks that Wade looks sadder, less … bright than Unique, and he saddens him a little.

*-*-*

At first, Unique doesn’t really pay attention to Ryder.

First of all, the jock stays out of everybody’s radar until the moment Finn Hudson pulls him out of the field and quite literally throws him on the stage.

Second of all, Unique has better and bigger things to deal with : just when she thought that she could come out of her shell and step into the spotlight just like it’s her Fate to do, her parents step on her shiny new reality that was only starting to blossom and kill it right in front of her, forcing Wade out to cover up.

But the more time Wade spends in the open, the emptier Unique feels, and the boy’s encouraging smiles are like a light in the dark.

*-*-*

One afternoon, Ryder catches Unique coming out of practice with a light limp in her steps.

“Wait !” he shouts, trotting to her side. “Did you hurt yourself ?” he asks, looking at her legs as bruises blossom on her knees.

Unique shakes her head with a brief, throaty laugh that gives birth to a couple of butterflies in his tummy. “Unique was not made to be on wheels, that’s for sure” she jokes but still wincing as they reach the steps to the locker room, and Ryder would swear that he heard her mumbling “give me 12 inches heels and I’m fine but wheels are a different story”. Nevertheless, she really seems to be in pain, and if there is one thing he has learned by being in close contact with Sam and Blaine, it’s that you never miss an opportunity to be a gentleman (especially when the girl gives you butterflies, how … well, unique is that ?)

“Allow me” he says, extending a hand and stepping one step lower, looking hopeful as he waits for Unique to take his hand.

A strange look crosses her eyes, and she is still frowning in disbelief as she finally reaches for his hand. Her skin is smooth and warm, not clammy at all even though she clearly hasn’t shower yet.

“Baby steps, Unique, it will help”.

Her frown disappear, leaving her brightest smile that reminds Ryder of the sun coming out of a stormy cloud. “Baby steps indeed”.

*-*-*

Practice has been Hell, and all Unique really wants in this instant is a hot shower, some ice packs and her fluffy yellow pillow to put her legs on.

As she walks out, her rollerblades in hand, her tired muscles and bruised legs are making it difficult to keep her bearing.

“Wait !” she hears behind her, and she can see Ryder running like a rabbit to come to her side. “Did you hurt yourself ?” the boy asks softly, and in the privacy of her mind, she tries to stop the list of things she did that are hurting her : hiding herself, giving her dream role up to appease her parents, picking a club she has no talent for just to be included in something (she is definitely considering the Cheerios, even if Tina and Blaine have started to act strangely paranoid since they got their red and white uniforms …), not having enough hand-and-feet coordination … To stop the flow of negativity, Unique does what she always does : she lets out a laugh that carries all of her troubles, brief as it is. “Unique was not made to be on wheels, that’s for sure” she jokes, but the next step she takes sends a lightening of pain through her thigh and she can’t conceal the wince that goes with it. As they reach the five or so steps that lead to the locker room, she grumbles to herself about her obvious superiority in heels compared to her complete lack of talent on wheels and she almost misses Ryder stepping ahead, extending his hand toward her.

“Allow me ?”

His eyes are honest, as they always are : Unique is a pretty good judge of character, and she can’t tell when someone is out to hurt her.

Most of the time.

She can’t help but wonder what is Ryder’s angle here ; what does he want with her ?

Frowning, she can’t help but consider that she definitely needs the help he seems to be offering.

Reaching for his hand, she sees the relief flashing in his eyes, and the true gentleness of the boy in front of her is … a relief, and it’s giving her warm feelings that she hasn’t experienced very often with boys in her surroundings.

“Baby steps, Unique, it will help”

Oh, Unique knows that he’s speaking in the most literal way, just to help her, but her treacherous mind is also bringing up all the situations she’s taking baby steps in : holding a boy’s hand, a boy who isn’t her brother or a relative, a boy who is gently helping her just to be nice with her, and maybe a boy she can get close to, who knows ?

The strangeness and the happy feelings she gets from the situation brings a toothy smile to her face, and his grip on her hand tightens (it’s almost indiscernible, Ryder himself may not have noticed that he did so, but Unique is paying attention to details).

“Baby steps indeed”


End file.
